


Live Forever

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is deeply saddened by a loss of a little boy he tried to help, so Kurt soothes him. Older!Klaine. Headway Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Rain wanted the scene where Kurt recorded the song he played at Blaine's Celebration of Life, so here it is. Hope you like it.

They got home from the hospital late. Blaine spent too many hours comforting Julio’s devastated parents. The six year old boy had become Blaine’s obsession over the last month. They had received word from one of the hospitals Blaine frequented while doing his charity work of the boy’s case, and Blaine had immediately insisted on going to visit him.

It had happened at the boy’s home. He was playing with some friends when he tumbled down the stairs and bashed his head against the floor in the process. In and out of consciousness for days after, the boy had eventually drifted off into a coma and stayed there. Blaine visited nearly every day, paid every hospital bill that showed up in the boy’s parents’ mail. He offered them guidance and support and hope. But in the end it wasn’t enough.

Little Julio had died peacefully in his sleep, unable to hold on a moment longer. For the second time in Blaine’s life, he dealt with grief that devastated him. He had wanted so badly to save the little boy, to give him the chance to have a life. Money could only get him so far, though. He wasn’t a doctor or a miracle worker, and the boy’s time and come too soon.

And that was how they ended up in the living room. Blaine was lying on his side, staring at Kurt with big, sad eyes. Kurt sat on the floor in front of him, holding his hand and trying to think of the best way to soothe him.

“Okay, honey?” asked Kurt softly, reaching up to thumb the damp tears collecting in the soft wrinkles at the corner of Blaine’s eyes. 

“Sad…” murmured Blaine softly. “I hate when they go. I want them to live forever.”

Kurt nodded and leaned forward to kiss Blaine’s hand gently. 

“If I sing, will it make you feel better?” asked Kurt. He always offered it, because Blaine always seemed calmed by his voice. Blaine nodded, too sad to form many more words. “I know a good song. And I can even record it, so that whenever you feel sad like this, you can listen to it.”

Blaine offered a weak smile at that, so Kurt reached for Blaine’s tablet and opened up the recorder. He didn’t start singing right away, though. Before he set the tablet down, he switched on the camera and snapped a quick picture of Blaine, whose brow furrowed at the action.

“What?”

“Sorry,” whispered Kurt. He looked into Blaine’s eyes for a moment. “Sometimes you look so beautiful I can’t help but want to remember it forever.”

“Even sad?” asked Blaine, his voice barely there.

“Yeah, even sad.” Kurt reached his free hand up and gently ran it through Blaine’s curls salt and pepper curls. Softly, he sang, “ _Laughter is the only thing that’ll keep you sane, in this world that’s dying more and more every day. Don’t let evil get you down, in this madness spinning round and round_.”

Blaine’s eyes drifted closed and another tear escaped them. Kurt wiped the wetness way and continued to sing, his voice low and soft and comforting as he sang words that he felt so strongly in his own heart for the man before him.

“ _I want you to live forever, underneath the sky so blue_.”

Blaine’s lips curled into the slightest little smile at the words, and Kurt’s thumb drifted down to press at the corner of his lips ever so slightly.

“ _Some people say faith is a childish game. Play on, children, like it’s Christmas day. Sing me a song, sing me a melody. Sing out loud, you’re a sympathy. I want you to live forever, underneath the sky so blue_ …”

Kurt’s voice drifted off and he reached down to the tablet to switch off the recorder. He saved it and slid the technology away. Blaine’s eyes were open now, watching him.

“That…that was beautiful,” whispered Blaine. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” said Kurt. He leaned up and kissed Blaine on the lips. Soft and chaste, but full of love. Blaine relaxed fully into the couch cushions. “I love you.”

Blaine returned the sentiment in the form of a tired smile and a little squeeze of Kurt’s hand.


End file.
